1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of preventing melting of plastic at high temperatures and shielding high frequency interference.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 205178176 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a contact module assembled to the insulative housing. The contact module includes an upper contact module, a lower contact module, and a metal shielding plate sandwiched between the upper contact module and the lower contact module. The upper contact module includes an upper insulator and a number of upper terminals affixed to the upper insulator. The lower contact module includes a lower insulator and a number of lower terminals affixed to the lower insulator. The upper insulator, the lower insulator, and the metal shielding plate are integrated with each other by assembling. The upper insulator and the lower insulator are injection molded from plastic materials. The electrical connector is used for conveying high current and may cause safety hazards due to melting of the upper insulator and the lower insulator.
To solve the problem, China Patent No. 106129688 discloses an electrical connector replacing the insulative materials by ceramic materials. Due to the high sintering temperature of the ceramic, the risk of melting the plastic when the conductive terminal is at high temperature high is avoided. However the electrical connector could not shield high frequency signal interference in transmitting high frequency signals.
An improved electrical connector is desired.